Drunken Love
by tryingtomakeapoint
Summary: Juvia helps Gajeel put on his show for the guild. Gruvia one-shot


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs the Hiro Mashima and Crazy in love (fifty shades remix) bolongs to Beyonce**

Gray knew Juvia was a sad drunk. The water mage would often cry as soon as the alcohol began to take effect. So, when he walked into the guild one bright evening to see Juvia chugging down half a bottle of vodka, his stomach dropped to the floor.

She took the bottle away from her lips, a wide grin on her face, and dropped the empty bottle onto the guild's floor with a loud crash. The blunette skipped up to the stage where a certain iron dragon slayer was waiting. He stood from his seat and ambled over to Juvia, who was hopping excitedly in anticipation in front of the stage. He quickly pulled the water mage up onto the platform with ease, a devious smirk on his lips.

It was then Gray noticed Juvia's outfit. She wore Lucy's rather revealing bunny costume, the tight red suit clinging to her curves but slipping down from her rather ample bust, fish net tights covered her long legs with stiletto red heels. To top the outfit off, bunny ears stuck up from her sea blue hair. The whole outfit screamed sex appeal, something the water mage was normally too shy to wear.

Gray hurried to the bar, hoping that the tipsy girl on stage wouldn't notice him. Who knew what she'd do if she spotted her "Gray-sama" in that state.

He sat beside his long-time friend, Cana, knowing that she had had some part in getting Juvia drunk, if the coy grin spread across her lips was anything to go by. "What happened?" he scowled at the brunette beside him, he motioned for Mira to get him his usual drink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gray. Anyways what happened to a 'hello'? You're being awfully rude to me." The brunette announced, feigning hurt.

"Fine, hello Cana. What the fuck did you do to Juvia?" he growled out, glancing back up to the stage where Juvia was dancing seductively to Gajeel's song.

"Juvia was nervous to help Gajeel tonight so we decided to give her some liquid courage." Cana shrugged. She let her gaze fall onto the blunette on stage, letting her eyes wonder down her body longer than she should have, with a coy grin. "It looks like it worked, look at her… So sexy, I'd fuck her." The drunk announced rather loudly, making Gray's face redden, and attracting the attention of the rest of team Natsu, who were sat at a nearby table.

Natsu was the first to come over, followed by a timid looking Lucy. Gray knew that the costume originally belonged to the blonde but she looked beyond guilty to have just given the clothes to Juvia. He sent a slight glare in the pairs direction, causing Natsu to burst out laughing.

"What the hell did you do flame-brain?" the ice mage growled, crashing heads with the fired up pinkette. Both sent deadly glares to each other.

"I did nothin', Ice princess! It was Gajeel's idea ta get 'er drunk." The dragon slayer slurred angrily, spitting fire out after every second word. His blonde companion was quick to pull the intoxicated man away and shush him as she muttered deadly threats into his ear. He sobered up rather quickly after hearing the woman's words

Gray twisted his face into a look of confusion. He truly was lost. Gajeel was normally the one, along with Gray, to discourage Juvia drinking anything that had even a low alcohol content.

The ice make mage decided to question the iron dragon slayer after his show. He wasn't going to ruin the night, so he let it slide. Anyway, he could keep a good eye on the water mage while she was happily preforming up on the stage. With that in mind, Gray began to enjoy himself.

The night quickly slipped away from the patrons in the guild, what with the live entertainment and the relatively cheap booze. Mira was getting the last orders of the night and with that signalled to Gajeel to finish his show.

"Alright guys, this is going to be tonight's last song. So I'm going to slow things down." He rumbled into his mic. Many of the guild members whined in displeasure, but caused no trouble. "But before we go I'd like to thank my assistant for providing entertainment tonight as I know she was very nervous getting up here." With that a huge cheer came from the crowd.

Juvia tried to curtsy to the best of her ability but was giggling too much to complete the action. When she eventually gathered herself together the iron dragon slayer began to play his tune.

When the song began Gray's eyes quickly darted towards the stage to see Juvia seductively danced behind the dragon slayer, her hips swaying along to Gajeel's surprisingly good tune. She gentle caressed hiss shoulder as she dropped down onto her hunkers before slowly rising back up again, pushing her ass out as she did so. He saw her whisper something in the older man's ear, making him grin a wicked grin before changing the tune.

The blunnette grabbed the microphone that Gajeel had been singing into and took over the vocals as he continued to play his guitar. She began to dance her way to the edge of the stage, as she did so she motioned for a few of the men seated at the front of the stage to help off the tall platform.

 _"You got me looking, so crazy my baby  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me"_

Gray knew this song very well from when Juvia and himself were living together. However, instead of the upbeat rhythm and vocals were replaced with Juvia's breathy voice and the seductive beat.

Juvia's eyes scanned the guild hall like a tiger's on the prowl for her prey. She used her dance moves to, ever so slowly, move around the crowded tables towards her target. She, of course, still pleased the male members of the audience through gentle strokes and caresses to their upper bodies.

 _"I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
And I still don't understand  
Just how your love could do what no one else can"_

Through the corner of her eye she could see a very gob smacked team Natsu, all had a slight blush dusting their cheeks. In the centre of the group was her Gray-sama, his usual scowl replaced with an awestruck look. With a newly found confidence Juvia started the chorus of the song again staring directly into Gray's dark orbs. She moved towards him, her free hand tentatively running up his bare arm.

 _"Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now"_

With no argument from the man in front of her, she continued to move her hands move up his neck on to his furiously red cheek. She rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip at a painstakingly slow rate for both parties involved.

 _"Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now"_

She moved behind him, her hand moved down to his guild mark. Her hot breath fanned his exposed neck, making goose bumps appear all over his body. He could feel her breast press into his back, making his heart rate soar. He took in a sharp breath as his blood raced down south.

A few howls and whistles rang out from the crowd but Gray could care less It felt as if the Rain Woman singing had put a spell on him and he'd happily stay under its influences for as long as she'd like him to. She may have not been doing much in trying to seduce him but, he was like putty in her hand.

He was snapped out of her trace when she suddenly pulled away, making him catch himself before he fell back off of his stool. He noticed the playful smirk on the blunette's lips as she continued her melody as she moved quickly back up to the stage.

 _"Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love"_

Wakaba and Macoa gave the water mage a boost back up onto the stage where Gajeel met her, a smile gracing his rough features. Together, they faced the cheering crowd and took a bow. With that, the guild roared with cheers, whistles and shouts. Everyone had enjoyed the night's entertainment and wanted to make sure they knew it. Gray let out a few shouts for the water mage, a smirk on his features.

Juvia giggled at all of the attention she was getting, a light blush on her cheeks. For an onlooking Gray, it was at that moment he knew that he really didn't mind a drunk Juvia.

 **A/n for those of you wondering I think Juvia is one of those friends who you think is done at pre drinks but then resurrects at the bar and becomes the life of the party**


End file.
